Metal roofs have great aesthetic appeal and can yield many years of protection. However, metal roofing systems are known to have leakage issues, particularly when metal is used for complex roofing designs such as changes in roof direction, valleys, wall seams and conduit or vent penetrations. Metal roofing systems are also expensive. There is a need in the art for a product that can provide the look of metal with a superior and durable leak protection at a lower cost.